paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Sun: Adventures in Alola!
Hey guys! it's that time of year again! yes, here is another Game/Story creation by me, Charlie Tanner! This story has Anthro Trainers instead of Human trainers. Kahunas can either be First or Second gen, if they are Second Gen- they have to be in their mid 20's, Trial Captians have to be Second Generation Oc's The Alola region is a nice place for Pokémon and their trainers.. evven though it may seem like a paradise.. there is a lot of bad things going on in this region.. there is a Criminal Organization called Team Skull, there is a suspicious organization called the Aether Foundation.. but one young Trainer, Malia wants to become the best Trainer ever known to Alola to stop all of this in the region.. Guys, please tone it down on the guy Characters okay? I need both male AND Female Oc's Cast (Oc's Needed!) Malia - Player Celyn - Male Rival Celestial - Female Rival Holia - Normal type Trial Capt. Trooper - Water Type Trial Capt. Trace - Fire Type Trial Capt. Kealoha - Grass Type Trial Capt. Camo - Electric Type Trial Capt. Cinna - Ghost Type Trial Capt. Holly - Melemele Island Kahuna Alisha- Akala Island Kahuna Lux - Ula 'Ula Island Kahuna Jayce - Poni Island Kahuna Sterling - Rock Type Elite Four Member Toshiro - Fighting Type Elite Four Member Crash - Ghost Type Elite Four Member BJ - Ice Type Elite Four Member Diederik - Current Champion Killer - Team Skull Leader Emetto- Team Skull Admin (Second Gen) Clark - Poni Island Trial Capt. ~Special Slots!~ Okay, here are the special slots, some have been filled already, the others are open- i will be seeing which oc is worthy of which spot!! Secret Champion (First Gen) - Johana Kanto Legend (First Gen)- Smoky Johto Legend (First Gen)- Tundra Hoenn Legend (First Gen) - Slot Open Sinnoh Legend (First Gen) - Slot Open Unova Legend (First Gen) - Fletcher Kalos Legend (First Gen) - Sheryl Alola Legend (First Gen) - Centurion PokéMaster- (Second Gen) - Slot Open! National Champion- (Second Gen) - PKMN Trainer Q Pokémon Prince (Second Gen) - Slot Open! Pokémon Princess (Second Gen) - Slot Open! Pokémon King (First or Second Gen) - Slot Open! Pokémon Queen (First or Second Gen) - Sarah Secret Villain - Slot Open! Kanto Champion- PKMN Trainer Crimson - Second Gen Johto Champion - PKMN Trainer Nathan - Second Gen Hoenn Champion - PKMN Trainer Tracie - Second Gen Sinnoh Champion - PKMN Trainer Clara - Second Gen Unova Champion - PKMN Trainer Christian - Second Gen Kalos Champion - PKMN Trainer Troy - Second Gen Delta Episode Special Slots Pokémon Mystic - Tala Secret Champ - Coke (Second Gen) Pokémon Guardian- Magdelena (First/Second Gen!) Mystery Trainer (Female/Second Gen) - Slot Open Mystery Triner (Male/Second Gen) - Slot Open! Story Won't start until all slots are filled!! Category:Stories Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Video Games Category:Pokémon Category:Anthro Category:Pokémon Crossover Category:First Gen Category:Second gen